


Hold Me Closer, Tiny Fusco

by Dien



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ballerina, Cute, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dien/pseuds/Dien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kmmerc says, this is... sort of like a G-rated version of Quality Goods!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer, Tiny Fusco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
